Stallionheart
Stallionheart is een torbie kater. Persoonlijkheid Stallionheart is een kat die kalm en beheerst is en dit ook in elke situatie probeert te blijven. Als er problemen zijn probeert hij ze naar zijn beste kunnen op te lossen. Hij is een avontuurlijke en moedige kat en niet bang van hard werk en maar toch wat terughoudend zal zijn in compleet nieuwe situaties. Tevens is hij loyaal naar zijn Clan en zijn vrienden en familie. Stallionheart is naast ambitieus ook een kat met humor op zijn tijd, zijn ambities liggen hoog en hij probeert altijd het hoogst haalbare te behalen, half werk is niks voor hem. Daarbij is hij ook streng maar rechtvaardig naar andere katten. Hij zal niet gelijk een oordeel vellen over de ander maar eerder zijn best doen te begrijpen waarom de andere kat zo heeft gehandeld. Geschiedenis Voor de RPG || KITTEN || Breezesong en Swiftcloud waren beiden in spanning op de avond dat de weeën van Breezesong begonnen. Na een poosje werd er een kitten geboren, een torbie katertje. Breezesong bleef nog een poos weeën houden maar er werd geen tweede kitten geboren. Dit torbie katertje was de enige van hun nestje. Breezesong en Swiftcloud waren in de Nursery op het moment dat de poes bevallen was maar in de verte hoorde de poes het gestamp van paardenhoeven. De poes keek haar partner aan en murmelde “Stallionkit. Zo moet hij heten” waarna ze Stallionkit begon te wassen. Het was beide katten opgevallen dat het een katertje was en dat hij een torbie katje was, iets wat niet vaak voorkwam. Toch hielden ze beiden zielsveel van dit kleine, nu nog blinde katertje. Stallionkit bracht zijn eerste weken zogend en slapend door in de dikke staarten van zijn moeder en af en toe zijn vader. Daarna begon de kleine Stallionkit de Nursery te onderzoeken en werd hij ongeduldig om de Nursery uit te komen, dit gebeurde zo om de dag en de kleine kitten groeide als kool. Op een dag schalde de stem van de Leader door het Camp en deze riep alle katten bijeen, Stallionkit haastte zich de Nursery uit en struikelde in zijn haast over zijn eigen pootjes waarna hij snel weer opkrabbelde en vooraan bij de andere kittens ging zitten. De Leader ging alle namen af en vertelde dat Stallionkit voortaan Stallionpaw ging heten met Iceflame als mentor die hem moest gaan begeleiden naar het Warriorschap. || APPRENTICE || In zijn tijd als Apprentice vond Stallionpaw het moeilijk om te zien hoe andere Apprentices vaak werden uitgekafferd door hun mentoren als ze iets fout hadden gedaan en daardoor straf kregen. Net als alle Apprentices moest hij ook wel eens mos uit de Elders Den halen maar niet zo vaak als zijn mede Apprentices. Stallionpaw beschouwde dit als onrechtvaardig en stelde ook veel vragen hierover aan zijn mentor Iceflame die altijd vriendelijk en behulpzaam was naar hem. Net zoals zijn mentor deed Stallionpaw zijn best om andere katten te helpen en vriendelijk te zijn tegen alle andere katten in de Clan. Naast zijn taken als Apprentice leerde Stalionpaw ook om te jagen en te vechten, zijn interesse ging ook naar kruiden waar hij zoveel mogelijk over wilde leren wat betekende dat als een kat Stallionpaw zocht hij vaak in de Medicine Cat den te vinden was. Door zijn vele uren in de Medicine Cat den leerde jonge kater veel bij over de kruiden en waar ze voor dienden. Zijn taak als jager nam Stallionpaw erg serieus, met toestemming van zijn mentor ging hij vaak op jacht om zo zijn steentje bij te dragen aan het vullen van de prooistapel. Echter naarmate de jonge Apprentice groeide naar zijn taak als Warrior had hij op een dag een aanval van een kat van BloodClan tegen waardoor hij enkele weken in de ziekenboeg van de Medicine Cat heeft doorgebracht. Sinds die dag had Stallionpaw een hekel aan BloodClan en alles wat met BloodClan samenhangt. Final Assestment Als laatste test was het voor Stallionpaw hard werk maar het was hem uiteindelijk toch gelukt. Samen met mede apprentices kreeg hij de opdracht om te gaan jagen waar ze tijdens die jacht BloodClanners op WindClan gebied tegenkwamen. Stallionpaw joeg een van de katten uit het gebied wat hem uiteindelijk zijn Warrior naam opleverde. Stallionheart voor zijn moed en vastberadenheid. Iceflame was ontzettend trots op zijn oud Apprentice en heeft hem ook aangeraden om zo dapper te blijven. Geschiedenis in de RPG || YOUNG WARRIOR || Nadat Stallionheart zijn vigil had gezeten was hij een echte Warrior. De taken die hij kreeg voor de Clan nam hij net zo serieus als dat hij jagen had genomen toen hij Apprentice was. Hij trainde nog altijd hard om zijn Clan zo goed mogelijk te helpen en naarmate de manen verstreken leerde hij een andere kat goed kennen. Frostfaith, een rood met witte poes die hij erg aardig vond. Na een poos kreeg Stallionheart zijn 1e Apprentice, Thunderpaw. Helaas werd Thunderpaw ernstig ziek voordat de 1e training van start had kunnen gaan. Stallionheart had het hier moeilijk mee maar ging toch door. Ook groeide zijn band met Frostfaith die hij steeds aardiger begon te vinden. Nadat Whitelion was overleden maakte Everstar bekend dat Frostfaith Deputy moest worden wat haar toen voor hem onbereikbaarder maakte. Niet lang nadat Frostfaith Deputy was geworden brak er een oorlog uit tussen WindClan en RiverClan, de hoofdreden hiervoor was dat Everstar erachter was gekomen dat RiverClan Whitelion had vermoord. De Clan ging Whitelion wreken maar het gevecht eindigde in een soort gelijk spel. De oorlog resulteerde in meer trainingen voor alle Warriors en Apprentices. Later kreeg Stallionheart opnieuw een Apprentice toegewezen, Routpaw. Samen met Shadefeather trainde Stallionheart Routpaw die ook veel interesse had in kruiden. Later nam hij haar ook mee op reis naar de Moonstone. Stallionheart onderwees haar in zoveel hij kon maar helaas mocht het Warriorschap niet voor Routpaw zijn. Lizardpath kreeg een droom van StarClan die haar vertelde dat Routpaw de nieuwe Medicine Cat moest worden. Stallionheart was ontzettend trots op haar alhoewel dit in twijfel werd getrokken door Bearpaw. Bearpaw bemoeide zich ook met andere zaken zoals de kort opbloeiende liefde van Stallionheart voor Frostfaith. Bearpaw maakte misbruik van zijn positie als Apprentice van Everstar en neef van Frostfaith. Sinds Bearpaws acties heeft Stallionheart geen contact meer gehad met de toenmalige Deputy. Toen Frostfaith haar Deputy taak verzuimde benoemde Everstar Oceanbreeze tot nieuwe Deputy van WindClan. Dit stak Stallionheart behoorlijk omdat hij graag deze taak wilde vervullen voor zijn Clan, hij was ook sinds die dag vastberaden om ooit Deputy te worden wanneer de tijd daarvoor rijp was. || The Journey || De weg is lang en zwaar. Tot er vanuit de horizon hoop oprijst. De bergen. De groep katten die op de enorme hoogtes wordt afgestuurd komt terug met het verhaal dat er geen twolegs leven en dat er genoeg plek is voor een tijdelijk onderkomen. Ze vinden rust in een grote grot die plaats bied voor elke Clan. Niet van plan om hier voor altijd te blijven en niet in staat om oude vijandschappen te verbreken, blijven de Clans opgedeeld, maar moeten toch in enige maat samenwerken om te overleven in het ruige berglandschap. De zwakken gaan voor alle ruzies tussen de Clans. Maar de Clans zijn niet alleen in de bergen. Een groep katten houdt hen in de gaten en wanneer er is vastgesteld dat ze niet een direct gevaar zijn, komt hun leider hoogte nemen van de vreemdelingen in zijn territorium. De Tribe of Rushing Water is hun naam en hoewel ze op zekere hoogte lijken op een Clan, wijken hun gebruiken ook vreselijk af van wat de Clankatten gewend zijn. Skyteller verteld hen dat ze kunnen blijven onder een voorwaarde. Ze veroorzaken geen problemen voor de Tribe en helpen hen wanneer nodig. || The Mountains / Warrior || Nu Oceanbreeze ook kittens heeft geworpen van Tigergaze vind Stallionheart de Clan zwak ogen wat hem ergernissen oplevert. Het zou nu ideaal zijn om naar het Deputyschap te rijken maar hij wacht nog af op zijn kans. Ook lijkt Routpaw met een probleem te worstelen waar hij zich zorgen over maakt en waarvan hij vast besloten is om erachter te komen wat de poes op het hart ligt. In het berggebied besloot Everstar dat ze haar rang niet meer waardig was en stapte de poes af van haar rang als leader. Hierdoor ging haar rang direct op Oceanbreeze over die op dat moment nog erg jong is. Nu Oceanbreeze leader geworden is was het noodzaak dat ze een nieuwe Deputy aanwees. Ze koos voor haar vriendin Bronzemask als nieuwe Deputy opdat ze kracht en steun mag ondervinden van de andere poes. Alle Clans krijgen onderdak van de Tribe of the Rushing waters aangeboden en omdat de Clans nergens anders naartoe kunnen blijven ze met alle Clan's in de grotten van de Tribe. Eenmaal gevestigd in het nieuwe onderkomen krijgt Stallionheart 2 nieuwe Apprentices toegewezen, Frostpaw en Lightpaw. Ook kwam hij erachter dat Frostfaith niet mee was gegaan op de Journey. Hoewel dit hem pijn deed gaf het hem ook de kans om opnieuw te startten. Hij leerde Badland nu beter kennen en komt erachter dat hij deze poes eigenlijk veel aardiger vind dan Frostfaith. Langzaamaan begint de kater te wennen aan het ruwe landschap en het samenzijn van alle Clans. Doordat alle katten zo lang dicht op elkaar zitten kan een ziekte zich makkelijk verspreiden, en dit gebeurt ook. De Medicine Cats en de Healer van de Tribe, Skyteller staan voor een raadsel. De ziekte die toegeslagen is heeft veel verschillende symptonen; pijn in het hele lichaam, duizeligheid, tijdelijk uitvallende zintuigen en misselijkheid, maar in een later stadium zal een kat plaatselijk tot geheel verlamd raken en wegzakken in koortsdromen, met alle gevolgen van dien. De medicine cats zullen al hun kennis moeten delen om een remedie te vinden, voor de ziekte teveel doden zal opeisen. De medicine cats worden samengebracht door StarClan, waarna zij Skyteller opzoeken om een einde te maken aan de ziekte. Tegelijk worden ze in slaap gebracht en krijgen zij elk een teken van StarClan die hun naar de remedie wijst, terwijl Skyteller wordt geleid door de Tribe of Endless Hunting. Samen creeëren zij een medicijn om de ziekte tegen te gaan en het slaat aan! Tevens hebben de Clans van StarClan gehoord dat hun thuisland genoeg is opgeknapt om naar terug te keren. Na afscheid te nemen van de Tribe, beginnen zij aan hun reis terug naar het bos. || Home || Eenmaal terug thuisgekomen worden de Clans onaangenaam verrast. Bij thuiskomst treffen ze overal BloodClan katten aan die de boel hebben overgenomen. De Clans bundelen de krachten en verdrijven na een heftig gevecht de BloodClan katten die afdruipen. Alle Clan's zijn alert op dreigend gevaar en slapen de eerste nacht nog samen waarna alle wegen scheiden en iedere Clan terug gaat naar zijn eigen plek in het gebied. Het is een poos wennen voor alle katten en Stallionheart gaat op een patrol met Oceanbreeze waarbij hij een nieuw gebied ontdekt. Het gebied krijgt de naam "Maizefields". Dit nieuwe gebied wordt grondig onderzocht en in kleine jaag patrols' mag er gejaagd worden wordt er besloten na dit onderzoek. Tijdens de terugreis begon een poes hem op te vallen. Het was de zus van Badland, de poes was wat kleiner van stuk en droeg de naam Shatteredice. Hij had eerder al gesprekken gehad met de poes over hoe benauwend het soms was in de grotten van de Tribe maar nu pas zag hij haar echt staan. Op een regenachtige ochtend als Stallionheart samen met Shatteredice op een patrol gaat komen ze twee kleine bolletjes vacht tegen. De twee kittens die tegen elkaar aangekropen liggen bibberen en hebben behoefte aan een schuilplek. Om de kittens hangt een lucht van WindClan maar daar was alles mee gezegd. De kater besloot samen met Shatteredice dat ze deze twee terug mee naad WindClan moesten nemen. De donkergrijze kitten noemden ze Rainkit en de bruine noemen ze Toxickit. Bij terugkomst in het Camp worden ze met een schuin oog aangekeken maar daar hebben ze een weerwoord op: 'Wij zijn partners en dit zijn de kittens van Shatteredice'. Hiermee wordt de kous afgedaan door de Clan maar toch ligt het Stallionheart niet helemaal lekker in zijn maag. Hij besluit het uiteindelijk aan Oceanbreeze te vertellen wat er echt gebeurd is en dat dit niet de kittens zijn van hen twee maar om het niet moeilijk te maken voor de kittens belooft Oceanbreeze dat ze iedereen zal voorhouden dat dit hun kittens zijn. Na dit lijkt alles eindelijk goed te gaan. Stallionheart krijgt een nieuwe Apprentice, Cavepaw die verlaat Warrior wordt door nalatige trainingen van zijn vorige mentor. Zijn vorige mentor, Sweetheart heeft WindClan verlaten en heeft zich aangesloten bij BloodClan. Stallionheart pak de draad op waar Sweetheart deze heeft laten vallen. Nu WindClan eindelijk in rustiger vaarwater lijkt te komen is de tijd rijp dat Oceanbreeze haar volledige Clan Leader naam gaat halen. Ze neemt diverse katten mee waaronder ook Stallionheart die zich vereert voelt met deze taak. De reis naar de Moonstone verloopt soepel en zonder problemen. Later gaat ook Tallstar zijn levens halen en blijft hij een nacht in het WindClan camp slapen. Dit wordt niet gewaardeerd door veel WindClan katten, in het bijzonder door Dinspots en Mothrain. De twee Warriors maken zo'n stampij dat Oceanstar ingrijpt en hen beide Apprentice maakt. Een van de twee wordt ook aan Stallionheart toegewezen, Mothrain. De kater is aanvankelijk wat verrast door deze wending maar traint Mothrain samen met Cavepaw. Op een dag als Stallionheart aan het jagen is hoort hij kabaal wat zijn aandacht trekt. Bij aankomst van de bron van het kabaal ziet hij Oceanstar vechten met een oranje Rogue (Luvon) die probeert de poes te doden. Echter is Oceanstar de kater voor en dood ze de kater. Vol verbazing staat Stallionheart naar het tafereel te kijken als Rabbitfoot hem vergezeld. Oceanstar meld dat het een indringer was en geeft opdracht de kater buiten het WindClan territorum te leggen waar die voor de kraaien wordt achtergelaten. De krachtsinspanning is de poes te veel en Stallionheart draagt de Leader terug naar het Camp. Rabbitfoot verzorgd de afhandeling met de Rogue. Op een ochtend wordt alle rust die er leek te zijn gewelddadig verstoort. Het geluid van trompetten en blaffende honden wekt alle katten uit hun vredige slaap. In paniek gaan alle WindClanners uit hun Dens waar ze geconfronteerd worden met een vos. Het is chaos alom in het Camp en Stallionheart valt samen met Wolfheart, Crowcall en Panthersoul de vos aan. In de tussentijd gaat Oceanstar hulp halen in RiverClan en laat ze Wolfheart in command achter. Tijdens het vechten valt ook Bronzemask de vos aan met fatale gevolgen van dien. De vos verwond de Deputy dodelijk waarna deze na een korte poos dood gaat. Stallionheart lokt in overleg met Wolfheart en Panthersoul de vos het Camp uit waar Wolfheart de vos uiteindelijk dood. Als de drie katten terug het Camp in komen zien ze wat een chaos er geweest is. Het gehele Camp ligt overhoop en nu pas merken de drie katten op dat Bronzemask is overleden. RiverClan is uiteindelijk te hulp geschoten maar het lijkt te laat. Er zijn veel WindClan katten overleden waaronder Tinderlight, Lionbeat en Feathermist. Toch lijkt RiverClan een beloning te willen voor het geleverde werk. De katten eisen de Heatherfields van WindClan waarop een hoop protest losbreekt. Uiteindelijk gaat RiverClan weg met een belofte van een komende oorlog. Na de dood van Bronzemask moet Oceanstar voor maanhoog een nieuwe Deputy uitkiezen. Ondanks de pijn die de poes ervaart wijst ze Stallionheart aan als Deputy. Stallionheart belooft zijn uiterste best te gaan doen als Deputy en Bronzemask waardig te eren. Hierna houdt hij samen met Oceanstar en zijn Clangenoten een Vigil voor alle overleden katten. ||Deputy|| Nadat de Vigil is afgelopen wisselt Tallstar woorden met Oceanstar waarop hij aangeeft Pepperkit mee te willen nemen omdat hij haar vader is. Dit leidt tot een hoop tumult in de Clan maar als het mis dreigt te gaan grijpt Lizardpath in en verteld ze iedereen dat een kitten van 1 moon deze reis niet kan maken. Stallionheart durft nog niet hardop zijn mening uit te spreken aangezien dit zijn 1e moment als Deputy is. Acefray gaat echter tegen Lizardpath in en zegt dat hij Pepperkit meeneemt in zijn dikke vacht. Hierna verdwijnt de ShadowClan delegatie met Pepperkit terug naar hun eigen territorium. Na de vossen aanval wordt er een ceremonie gehouden waarbij Cavepaw Warrior benoemt wordt, Cavelion. Stallionheart is trots op zijn Apprentice en heeft na deze ceremonie geen Apprentice meer gehad. Op verzoek van Oceanstar gaat Stallionheart de grenzen controleren bij BloodClan. De verdwijning van Sweetheart zit de Leader nog altijd niet even lekker en ze wil graag weten wat zich daar afspeelt. Enkele dagen later komt Routpaw naar hem toe en vraagt ze hem mee op reis naar de Moonstone. Routpaw is zo ver om eindelijk haar volledige Medicine Cat naam te ontvangen. Natuurlijk kon de kater niet anders dan toestemmen, hij is ontzettend trots op zijn vorige Apprentice dat ze nu volleerd Medicine Cat is. De reis naar Highstones verloopt zonder problemen en Routpaw krijgt de naam Routnose. Trivia * INSERT TRIVIA * INSERT TRIVIA Category:Deputy Category:WindClan